Attirances
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash/ James a eu une période folle, mais depuis qu'il est capitaine il s'est assagi. Il ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui qui collectionnait les histoires d'une nuit n'a plus besoin de satisfaire cette envie primaire ? Les réponses lui viendront d'une façon bien étrange !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : mention de violence, viols, torture, utilisation de drogues, rien de graphique mais vous êtes prévenus !

**Note de l'auteur** : l'idée m'est venue en regardant Sherlock, rien à voir. Même si j'adore Star Trek, j'ai vu la série originale lorsque j'étais enfant, JJ m'a rafraîchi la mémoire mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas maitriser totalement le sujet des vulcains ! Alors pardon si y'a des incohérences, mais j'ai écris ça vite fait entre deux épisodes de Sherlock !

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Attirances  
1  
**

* * *

- Comment ? »

La voix frénétique et emportée du Capitaine fait tiquer son commandant en second, Spock tourne son attention vers l'écran de communication privé de Kirk dont il n'entend que des bribes d'informations depuis vingt minutes. James surélève un sourcil indiquant qu'il n'arrive pas à croire ce que vient de lui dire le nouveau visage emblématique de la fédération. Depuis la mort de l'Amiral Pike et celle du non regretté l'Amiral Marcus, un homme de l'ombre avait pris place en tant que commandeur en chef. L'Amiral Friedman est bon, ce n'est pas vraiment une connaissance, mais il avait été présent lors du grand conseil dont il avait réchappé de justesse. C'est un homme de paix, un représentant de la Fédération digne de ce nom !  
Et tandis que l'Enterprise est à des milliers de kilomètres de la Terre, quelque chose de terrible venait de se passer dans le Quartier Général d'Angleterre. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'allumer le haut-parleur afin que les membres de son équipage sachent ce qui vient de se passer, malgré le caractère personnel dont avait été affublée la discussion entre les deux hommes. Après tout le Capitaine Kirk était connu pour sa conception toute particulière de la discipline et du respect du protocole.  
Son regard inquiet tombe sur son second qui retient un sarcasme humain, partie qui semble devenir de plus en plus présente, à croire que le tête-à-tête qu'il avait eu avec son lui du futur avait changé quelque chose. James ne sait pas trop quoi, car Spock ne lui parle toujours pas librement, mais il préférait cet homme au gobelin maléfique qu'il avait croisé à l'académie !

- On doit le sauver. »

Bones et Spock sursautent face aux mots que venaient d'annoncer leur capitaine. Soit Kirk est un benêt de première, un garçon affable toujours prêt à aider, c'est aussi un espèce de narcissique qui ne peut s'empêcher de courir après tout, et parfois il est le roi des idiots ! L'un commence à énoncer tout un tas de raisons valables quant à laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont, l'autre, plus diplomatique, bien que ferme vient explicitement de dire que cet homme n'avait que ce qu'il méritait !  
Bien entendu c'est mal connaitre James que de croire qu'il va abandonner une idée lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis lui disent catégoriquement non !

- Dois-je vous rappeler que si je suis encore en vie, je le lui dois ?! »  
- Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne serais pas mort, si il n'avait pas été là en premier lieu !? »

James balaye l'air avec sa main incitant Bones à se taire immédiatement. Cela dit il ne s'arrête pas maintenant car il a bien l'intention de tenir sa résolution.

- Dois-je te rappeler que sans lui on aurait couru à la guerre contre les Klingon ? »  
- James ! Mais dit lui Spock ! »  
- Le Docteur a raison, ceci ne nous concerne pas. »  
- Oh que si ça nous concerne bordel de dieu ! On est venu voler son caisson dans les souterrains de la Fédération ! Il était sous notre responsabilité et je ne laisserais pas cette ordure le vendre au plus offrant ! Ceci est non négociable ! »

McCoy semble vouloir rétorquer quelque chose, mais Spock l'intime de ne rien dire, car il commence à connaître l'humain et quel que soit les arguments convainquants de son ami, il ne changera pas d'avis si facilement. A la place, le vulcain observe son capitaine qui fulmine sur son siège et il ne comprend pas pourquoi ! Cet homme n'est ni un ami, ni un allié, alors soit, la Fédération était en charge de le maintenir prisonnier mais néanmoins vivant et c'est à elle de déployer une mission de sauvetage ou de récupération, soit chose moins éthique de destruction avant que le prisonnier ne s'évade. Car on parlait tout de même de l'homme qui avait failli réduire la planète Terre en cendres, alors ce n'était pas une petite vente d'esclaves exotiques qui allait le mettre hors-jeu ! L'Enterprise est un vaisseau de recherches, de découvertes et d'analyses, certainement pas un navire de sauvetage ! Cela dit, l'étrange calme de James, ou plutôt son silence le laisse perplexe. Que peut-il se passer dans cet esprit ? Le vulcain n'en sait rien et soupire car l'humain n'entre jamais dans les statistiques qu'il peut avancer. James joue de ses doigts sur son fauteuil de capitaine, observant Bones et Spock qui perçoit dans le regard de son capitaine une forme de colère et d'inquiétude qu'il n'arrive pas à analyser et puis l'homme se lève d'un seul homme.

- Spock, prenez le commandement, vous avez raison, ce n'est pas nos affaires, mais je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un ouvrir la boite de pandore. Khan est ce qu'il est, il a été créé, conditionné pour être ce qu'il est, ça n'en reste pas moins, au fond… un être humain. Et si le commandeur dit vrai, Benning va le vendre sur la planète Thiria. Et ça… ça ne se passera pas sous mon commandement ! »  
- Pardonnez-moi commandant mais vous n'irez pas sur cette planète sans moi. »  
- Spock, je n'ai pas besoin… »  
- Connaissez-vous l'un des deux-cent-dix-huit dialectes de la planète ? Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »  
- Spock, on va là-bas pour le ramener vivant. »

Spock prend le temps d'analyser la phrase, bien entendu le capitaine de l'Enterprise n'avait pas vu sa colère, il ne l'avait pas vu perdre ses moyens et vouloir tuer. Ce n'était pas très vulcain comme façon de faire, mais il n'avait pas pensé correctement après la mort de James. Ils étaient partis sur de très mauvaises bases tous les deux, mais aujourd'hui il n'irait pas le laisser faire ce genre de mission suicide tout seul. Il serait auprès de lui, car il est maintenant un ami. Alors oui, la rage est toujours présente, mais bien heureusement James est vivant et cette réalisation à chaque fois qu'il la fait en se réveillant d'un cauchemar est aussi plaisante qu'une séance de méditation. Alors oui, il accepte le fait que ce soit une mission de sauvetage, mais si Khan avait l'envie de s'en prendre encore à l'humain il le tuerait avant qu'il ne puisse arriver à ses fins !  
Lorsque Leonard s'éclaircit la voix en les regardant tous les deux, tout en croisant les bras sur son torse, le bon Docteur se rend compte qu'il n'a plus son mot à dire et que ses deux camarades vont n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Il roule des yeux puis secoue la tête de frustration car il est le seul adulte responsable sur ce vaisseau !

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour arrêter cette folie, c'est ça ? »  
- Rien du tout. »  
- Alors je viens avec vous. James t'imagines pas toutes les cochonneries qui peuvent trainer sur cette planète, si je vous laisse partir sans une aide médicale je vais devoir vous mettre en quarantaine pendant des jours et me battre contre des symptômes déjà ben installés ! Les grippes de cet endroit peuvent vous faire perdre un poumon en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour faire un passage en hyper vitesse ! »  
- D'accord, Sulu, tu seras le capitaine à bord. Scotty, tu nous décharges sur Thiria, mais vous ne restez pas là, Starfleet ne doit pas violer leur espace aérien ! Aller, on se change, vous savez ce qu'il nous ferons si ils savent d'où l'on vient ! »

James sourit victorieux lorsque tout le monde se remet à son poste et qu'Hikaru prend son siège. C'est devenu une habitude que parfois, ses supérieurs lui reprochent. La logique voudrait que Spock reste à bord, mais à chaque fois cette logique se faisait éluder par le caractère humain du semi vulcain qui décidait de le suivre où qu'il aille. James n'est jamais plus fort qu'accompagné de la douceur de Bones et la logique indiscutable de Spock et il est ivre de plaisir à voir qu'encore une fois, ses deux amis ne lui feront pas faux bond !

*l*******************l*

Tout est flou, lorsque Khan ouvre enfin les yeux, il est attaché par les poignets et ses bras sont tendus derrière lui, la position lui est inconfortable. Fronçant les sourcils, il se redresse un peu essayant de faire le point sur sa situation, si il essaye de bouger il se déboitera forcément une épaule, voire les deux, et bien que la douleur ne soit qu'une légère information pour son esprit, il préfère garder ça comme solution de dernier recours. Il est visiblement drogué, car son esprit est lent, il ne comprend pas la langue qui est parlée quelque part derrière lui et n'arrive pas à faire le point sur son champ de vision. L'homme essaye vainement de bouger les jambes, mais elles sont fermement attachées sur le sol. Un animal… il est attaché comme un animal ! La pensé fait son effet car un flot de rage parcourt son esprit, faisant trembler son corps.  
Il est agenouillé sur le sol, ses jambes écartées semblent avoir été immobilisées depuis longtemps car il ne les sent plus. Jamais on ne l'avait traité de la sorte, jamais ! Alors oui, on avait expérimenté sur lui, il avait vu plus de caissons médicaux et de cryo qu'autre chose dans la vie, mais pas ça… ça c'était pire que tout ! Lorsque son regard tombe, il aperçoit une barre en fer entre ses jambes l'empêchant de changer de position, des boucles de fers nouent et lacèrent la peau de ses chevilles… Il est visiblement nu !  
Des pas raisonnent autour de lui, aussi il redresse la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il discerne une silhouette qui tire tout à coup sur une chaine, vu le bruit métallique qui déchire le silence. Il ne comprend pas tout de suite, la relation de cause à effet entre le bruit et la tension qui fait monter le haut de son corps, avant de se rendre compte avec effroi qu'il manque d'air car la chaine se referme autour de son cou. Il redresse le regard, jetant une œillade téméraire sur la personne qui se tient devant lui. Il n'a jamais vu cette espèce humanoïde, jamais !

- C'est une belle créature… »  
- Combien ? »  
- Trois cents mille crédits. »  
- Hum… Je peux vraiment tout lui faire ? »  
- Sa régénération est spectaculaire, essayez. »

La brulure du fouet sur son dos ne le fait pas siller, il reste d'un calme olympien, prenant conscience qu'il est sur une sorte de marché… Un marché à esclaves plus précisément ! Où est la Fédération ? Il était censé avoir été à nouveau cryogénisé avec… est-ce que les siens sont encore vivants ? La colère de Khan monte d'un cran car la fédération l'a trahi encore une fois, il veut hurler et tirer sur ses chaînes, mais il ne peut pas bouger. Le fouet ne cesse de marteler sa chair et la douleur commence à se faire ressentir à tel point que sa vision en est piquée d'obscurité.

- Merveilleux, je n'en imaginais pas tant. »  
- Il n'est pas immortel, alors il s'agira de le nourrir et veiller à ce que ces plaies ne s'infectent pas, il lui faut quand même une journée pour récupérer de sévères traitements. Regardez. »

Khan est impassible lorsque l'homme le redresse, tirant sur ses bras d'une façon que même lui a du mal à supporter. Lorsque l'homme appuie sur son torse, il serre les dents car quelque chose d'atrocement douloureux lui transperce le poitrail.

- Ça date de ce matin. »

Le potentiel acheteur semble surpris, mais son sourire trahi ses pensées, car cet air désinvolte lui fait froid dans le dos. Khan comprend bien à quoi il va servir, il n'aura pas la chance de travailler comme esclave de service, mais sera plutôt utilisé pour des plaisirs dont il ne veut même pas penser et ça… ça l'horripile ! Il est un être supérieur et le voilà soumis de la pire des façons, si il arrivait à s'échapper, il n'aurait aucune pitié pour le genre humain, non, plus aucune ! Il déglutit avec difficulté soutenant le regard railleur espérant que sa mauvaise composition le laissera à l'abri de cet homme.

- Quatre millions de crédits pour cette créature. »

L'homme qui s'approche ressemble plus à un humain, mais il n'en est rien, il n'en a ni la carrure, ni le regard encore moins l'odeur. L'homme l'attrape par le menton, l'obligeant à mettre son visage dans la lumière.

- Si… magnifique, si… alien ! Il est la pièce manquante à ma collection ! Et ce regard… c'est qu'il pourrait bien mordre ! »

L'homme semble affable et gentil, mais Khan sait qu'il ne faut jamais juger les gens à la première impression qu'ils donnent… un certain James T. Kirk aura appris ça grâce à lui. Il plisse les paupières et tandis que le premier acheteur s'enfuit devant cet homme semble-t-il important, puisque le vendeur ne cesse de faire des courbettes en lui assurant une livraison dans l'heure, Khan inspire profondément, il doit reprendre le contrôle de son corps !

*l*******************l*

La planète est un dépotoir, une sorte de bidonville gigantesque remplis de mendiants et autres mercenaires de bas étages. Chaque ruelle est un coupe gorge, mais ce n'est pas un souci pour James, ni pour Spock.

- Quel est le plan ? »  
- Je suis désolé Spock… vraiment ! »

Spock incline la tête légèrement, observant avec insistance son capitaine qui lui met son poing dans la figure. Il ne réagit pas vraiment, car il est sous le choc et ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi l'humain a fait ça.

- Nous sommes sur un marché et nous avons avec nous la plus rare des marchandises. »  
- Oh mon dieu James, on peut pas faire ça. »  
- Depuis la destruction de Vulcain, il ne reste plus beaucoup de ses habitants, qui plus est, Spock est à moitié humain. On trouve qui a acheté Khan car il n'a pas dû rester longtemps en vente et on propose notre meilleur atout. »  
- Puis-je avoir mon mot à dire ? »  
- Bien entendu, mais… »  
- Ce résonnement est contre toute attente… logique. Cela dit… »  
- Je ne le laisserais pas te toucher, tu en as ma parole, plutôt me passer sur le corps. »

La résolution de son capitaine est tout ce qu'il lui faut, tandis que James le tire derrière lui comme si il était récalcitrant, ils cheminent en direction du prochain marché à esclave. Bones s'inquiète, à juste titre, Spock ne va pas par gaité de cœur dans ce plan abracadabrant, mais il a confiance en James pour une raison dont il ignore tout. Après tout, son esprit lui dicte de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas le suivre et lui accorder sa confiance, car oui, il est imprévisible et n'entre dans aucune catégorie de gens, James est James, rien de plus rien de moins. Mais cet homme qui a anéanti sa stabilité par deux fois, qui l'a poussé à la colère, à la haine, à la perte de son contrôle vulcain est aussi une personne qu'il aime profondément.

- Vous désirez quelque chose ? »  
- Qu'il soit la plus belle des marchandises. »

Bien, son interlocuteur comprend l'anglais qui est devenu depuis quelques génération un dialecte plus ou moins utilisés par tous les peuples de la galaxie. L'homme passe un coup d'œil appréciatif sur Spock qui se retient de laisser le dégout apparaitre quand deux autres bras sortent de son dos et qu'ils le manipulent afin que leur propriétaire sache ses mensurations.

- Un… vulcain ? »  
- Semi vulcain. »  
- Un métissé humain, je n'en ai pas vu depuis… des siècles. Très bien, entrez, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici pour qu'il soit la plus belle des prises. »

Tandis qu'il est poussé par Bones dans une pièce afin de se changer, James croise les bras, observant distraitement les objets servant à mater les esclaves. Il n'a pas tellement envie de penser à l'utilisation de certaines choses aussi, il se retourne.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'aujourd'hui il y avait eu une sorte d'humain modifié ? »  
- Ho, oui, j'ai eu le plaisir de le voir passer toute à l'heure. »  
- Déjà vendu ? »  
- Bien entendu, à notre cher souverain. D'ailleurs, je pense que votre esclave lui plairait, il n'a pas de vulcain à son tableau de chasse. »  
- Chasse ? »  
- Notre souverain aime l'exotisme, alors oui, il chasse ! »

James comprend la subtilité du message, autrement dit il envoyait des mercenaires à sa solde pour kidnapper quelqu'un et en faisait un esclave pour son bon plaisir… James le hait déjà !

- Où peut-on le trouver ? »  
- Le château de la grand place… mais si vous voulez présenter votre vulcain au roi et en tirer le meilleur prix, il va vous falloir un peu plus qu'une nouvelle tenue, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Emmenez-le au sun rose, c'est une humaine qui tient l'endroit, votre… esclave y sera noté et remis en forme. Si vous en obtenez une note suffisante alors, pour sûr, il vous accordera une audience ! »

Noté, hein ? James n'aime pas l'idée, mais il est fort à parier que le château du roi d'une planète, roi autoproclamé cela va de soit, ne sera pas facile à pénétrer. Ils ont besoin d'une invitation et il déteste devoir faire ça à Spock.  
Lorsque Bones se racle la gorge, James se retourne, il est l'espace d'un instant abasourdi par ce qu'il voit. Spock a troqué ses habits vulcains contre une sorte de robe d'apparat, la soie bleutée a été rehaussée de broderies d'or, elle entoure son corps d'une magnifique couleur transparente et il est obligé de se détourner avant de fixer ce qu'a le vulcain entre les jambes. James s'est souvent demandé si c'était ressemblant à ce qu'un humain lambda pouvait avoir ou si c'était légèrement différent. On apprenait plein de choses sur les vulcains, mais certainement pas les trucs les plus intéressants ! Toussotant, il paye le marchant qui ne cesse de scruter Spock à mi-hauteur, visiblement ce qu'il voit semble l'intéresser au plus haut point.

- Merci. »  
- Ho, cadeau de la maison, notre seigneur les préfère… attachés. »

La paire de bracelets pourrait passer pour un simple bijou doré, le métal est bien travaillé et a été ciselé et poli avec élégance, ses doigts vérifient chaque bord afin d'être sûr qu'ils ne sont pas tranchant, avant qu'il ne referme chacun des deux bracelets sur les poignets tendus du vulcain. La pointe des oreilles de son ami commence à verdir, aussi il s'empresse de le mener jusqu'au centre dont lui a parlé le vendeur.

- James, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont lui faire. »  
- Je suis un homme d'affaire et ce vulcain est MA propriété, ils ne vont rien lui faire sans que j'approuve avant ! Je ne suis pas idiot Bones ! »

Son ami a peur et ce n'est pas étonnant, lui non plus n'est pas serein, mais ils doivent le faire, aussi son pouce caresse tendrement le poignet qu'il tire énergétiquement derrière lui. Il ne veut pas faire tomber leur couverture aussi il se doit de regarder le moins possible Spock dans les yeux.

*l*******************l*

Khan avait pensé pouvoir s'enfuir durant son transport, mais les gardes ne l'avaient pas laissé longtemps hors de ses chaines, bien avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il somnolait, certainement drogué à une haute dose. Il ne se rappelle pas du trajet, ce qu'il sait, c'est que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve est atrocement rétro, quelque chose de doré, trop doré et remplis de coussins, tapis et autres objets qui n'étaient bons que pour un musée !

- Alors ? »  
- Son sang est magnifique, on pourrait en tirer un bon prix en le vendant comme un produit de beauté. »  
- Je n'ai pas demandé ça, je t'ai demandé si tu pouvais créer un antidote à sa super force ! »  
- Oui, j'ai trouvé quels enzymes à lui injecter. Ça ne sera pas définitif cela dit, son organisme est capable de terrasser n'importe quoi. »  
- Combien ? »  
- Tous les deux jours. »  
- Injecte. »  
- Cela peut avoir des conséquences néfastes. »  
- Injecte ! Je le veux pliable… »  
- Les autres cocktails de drogues pourraient… »  
- Si je m'inquiétais de sa santé, je prendrais un véritable toubib, non pas une généticienne ! Il sera pliable, consentant et obéissant, ou il ne sera plus ! »  
- Bien monsieur ! »

L'homme frôle son menton tandis qu'un hypospray injecte son contenu à la base de son cou. Malgré lui Khan hurle car ce qu'ils ont employé à travers sa chair brule chaque partie de son corps en suivant le chemin de son sang. Bientôt il pleure et sa ténacité s'étiole… il n'aura pas le temps de se battre qu'il est déjà vaincu.

- Hormones et aphrodisiaque, dépêche-toi, il me tarde d'essayer mon nouveau jouet. »

Les deux autres injections sont indolores, il a perdu le fil du temps, tout ce qu'il sait c'est que lorsque ses liens lui sont enlevés, la femme n'est plus là. Son corps s'écroule sur le sol, il n'a pas la possibilité de bouger, ni même de parler, qu'importe ce qu'ils ont mis dans ses veines, ils ont fermé son corps et ses pensées se pressent dans son esprit. Il est prisonnier… non pas de son geôlier, mais de son propre corps ! Lorsqu'il inspire à plein poumons afin de se focaliser sur quelque chose, les doigts de l'homme sont en lui et bien malgré lui il aime ça. Khan ouvre de grands yeux sidérés, l'amusement de son tortionnaire est une baffe qui le met à mal.

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir articuler grand-chose, mais quand je vais te prendre comme l'objet que tu es, tu vas aimer, tu vas gémir et tu vas jouir. Et une fois qu'il ne restera plus qu'un jouet impassible, consciencieux et dévoué à mon plaisir, lorsque tu ne seras plus qu'une coquille vide, je t'offrirais à la populace et chacun de mes soldats, chacun des hommes de cette planète te passera dessus jusqu'à ce que tu supplies qu'on t'achève ! »

Il ne peut s'empêcher de hurler quelque chose d'incompréhensible lorsque sa chair se fend sous l'intrusion d'un membre hors norme, Khan tremble, il est un jouet, il est… L'homme soulève ses jambes, cambre son dos et entame un mouvement rapide et intrusif. Il le sent dans son corps, la hargne, l'indifférence et le plaisir de son geôlier et ça l'écœure, tout comme ses propres gémissements qui font écho au rire sadique de son tortionnaire.

- Tu aimes ça, hein ? »

Il aimerait dire oui, plutôt que de gémir comme une putain. Il voudrait fermer les poings, il voudrait se mordre la lèvre, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il pleure, Khan verse de chaudes larmes lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'il ne sortira jamais indemne de cet endroit.

James commence à perdre patience, il regarde l'humaine, une anglaise visiblement faire tourner Spock de droite et de gauche depuis bien dix minutes ! L'homme s'évertue de garder son regard braqué sur le torse de son ami qu'il peut observer à travers la matière floconneuse et bleuté. L'habit s'ouvre sur son torse dans un V enjôleur, la pointe descend dur le début d'une toison brune dont il préfère ignorer l'existence. Ses tétons s'exhibent à chacun de ses mouvements tellement la matière est souple, James parfois s'en humidifie les lèvres.

- Il est docile. Quant est-il de son Pon Farr ? »  
- Son quoi ? »

La question désarçonne James qui surélève un sourcil, Bones ouvre de grands yeux interloqués afin de l'obliger à se taire car visiblement c'est quelque chose dont il devrait connaitre l'existence.

- Il est semi humain, le temps normal séparant les Pon Farr est donc différents de ceux de sa race. Dit lui. »

Le visage de Spock est une mer de vert, tandis qu'il baisse le visage afin de se cacher du regard scrutateur de James.

- Mon prochain Pon Farr sera dans un peu moins d'un an. Je n'en ai un qu'une fois tous les dix ans. »  
- Intéressant. Il faut savoir que les vulcains sont très appréciés, mais les Pon Farr les rendent trop dangereux aussi, on préfère les tuer avant qu'ils n'entrent dans une telle furie. Si votre ami est semi humain son possesseur n'aura que le droguer le temps que son cycle hormonal redescende. A genoux grandes oreilles. Je dois t'ausculter. »

La femme palpe l'abdomen de Spock avec attention, essayant certainement de dénicher une quelconque malformation ou autre. Lorsqu'elle s'approche du postérieur de son lieutenant, le capitaine gronde, il est prêt à se lever mais le regard de Spock l'intime de rester en place.

- Il est vierge. Un très bon point… très très bon point. »

Le doigt de la femme disparait entre les fesses de Spock qui serre les dents, il observe sa main bouger jusqu'à ce que Spock laisse sortir un son bien malgré sa froideur apparente. Son corps vire au vert le temps d'un instant jusqu'à ce que la main s'échappe et que la femme ne sorte un sourire sarcastique.

- Vierge et terriblement sensible. Il aura une très bonne note. Vous feriez mieux de le vendre à un homme qui aura plus d'égard. Notre roi le brisera en quelques minutes, sachez-le. »  
- Je ne recherche qu'un maximum d'argent, le reste m'importe peu. »

Il essaye de rester le plus détaché, mais il n'y arrive pas, il espère cependant que l'illusion est bonne. Tandis qu'il se prélasse dans un fauteuil en buvant un verre d'alcool sucré que les habitants appellent élixirs de Thiria. La femme demande à Spock de se lever, elle soulève le pan de soie bleu qui recouvre sa jambe droite et la pousse le long de la ceinture dorée qui lui a été noué à la taille, elle fait de même pour le pan gauche exposant à son regard perdu un début d'érection qui ressemble beaucoup à celle d'un humain. La femme referme sa main droite sur le membre de Spock et applique un mouvement rapide, désintéressée par ce qu'elle fait. James a un mouvement nerveux, il n'est pas McCoy qui est habitué à la nudité à cause de sa profession, lui, la nudité il la consomme et ça le met très mal à l'aise de voir Spock dans une telle position. Il n'en a pas le droit, il ne devrait pas voir ça. Il y a dans le semi vulcain une retenue et une sorte de timidité qu'il n'a pas droit d'outrepasser. Ce n'est pas son rôle que de voir ça. Pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher d'ôter ses yeux du spectacle qu'il voit et ça l'électrise.  
James est hétéro, il le sait parfaitement, mais s'il devait devenir gay, il ne le ferait que pour deux personnes, peut-être trois ! Combien de fois avait-il pensé à soigner le cœur de Leonard avec son corps ? Trop de fois ! Ça n'était pas vraiment pour le sexe, pas vraiment, c'était pour voir son ami sourire, pour le voir dans cette fièvre post-coïtal, vivant et heureux. Règle numéro une : ne jamais coucher avec un ami, ça compliquait pas mal la relation après ça. Pourtant, lorsqu'il regardait Bones se vider une bouteille d'alcool à la fin de son service, il avait envie de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour et de lui dire qu'il ne le quitterait jamais. Est-ce de l'amour ? Kirk n'en a aucune fichue idée ! Il n'a jamais aimé personne avant ces deux hommes-là et il n'est même pas sûr que ce soit l'Amour dont parlent les livres romanesques ! En fait… il tuerait pour eux, il se sacrifierait pour eux, il irait au-devant des pires dangers rien que pour les sauver. Il n'aurait de cesse de les protéger tant que son cœur battrait ! Il en est de même pour son équipage, mais il y a quelque chose de spécial dans sa relation avec Bones, quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais pris conscience avant de se remettre en question aujourd'hui… et aussi fou que cela soit, il vient de se rendre compte que sa relation étrange avec Spock compte tout autant à ses yeux.  
Lorsque le vulcain éjacule James est frappé de plein fouet par quelque chose dont il ignore tout, il se redresse sur son siège car il ne veut certainement pas montrer à Spock qu'il a aimé le spectacle comme jamais un capitaine ni même un ami ne devrait aimer ça ! Bones se baisse soudainement, sa main venant se coller sur son front.

- Tu as de la fièvre ? »

Sa main repousse le visage de Bones, il est maintenant certainement rouge de honte car le regard illisible de Spock vient de se poser sur sa personne et le regard coule sur son corps pour s'arrêter étonnement entre ses jambes. James déglutit, il se lève soudainement afin de tourner le dos à la femme qui s'essuie les mains.

- Une très bonne fermeté, il pourrait aussi être utile à une femme ou une autre sorte d'homme… »

Le Docteur comprend enfin ce qui se passe et il regarde James avec de gros yeux, comme si il le réprimandait silencieusement. Il ne peut en vouloir à Bones, il a été le spectateur fortuit de pas mal de ses parties de jambes en l'air, Leonard sait ce que pense James du sexe et il sait que l'homme n'offre pas plus d'attentions aux gens qu'il baise qu'il n'en a eu pour ses cours de géopolitique !

- Il aura un certificat avec la meilleure note, même son physique est agréable à regarder. Oh, juste une dernière chose, j'allais oublier. Ouvre la bouche. »

Spock prend un moment avant de lâcher son capitaine du regard, il est troublé par la réponse physique qu'a eu son ami de le voir ainsi traité comme un animal. Il ne sait quoi en penser. Oublieux de ce qu'il devrait se demander à cause de la requête, il obéit, gardant dans son regard les formes de Bones et de James qui discutent à voix basses. Bones semble fort peu content et réprimande la réaction de son capitaine qui ne cesse de vouter son dos. Lorsque deux doigts pénètrent sa bouche, Spock retourne son attention sur la femme qui lui demande de… lécher ? Le vulcain sent son cœur se comprimer et ensuite battre à une cadence incongrue. Il comprend où veut en venir la femme, c'est une pratique humaine dont il ne comprend pas la signification, dont d'ailleurs la simple pensée fait naitre un profond dégout à l'intérieur de son esprit. Puisqu'il ne bouge pas la femme lui assène une claque, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réitérer son geste la main ferme de James la stoppe.

- Vous le frappez encore une fois sans mo autorisation et je vous jure que je vous fais la pire des publicités à travers toute la galaxie ! »  
- Pardon… mais il ne répondait pas à l'ordre. »  
- Ha oui ? Et quel était-il ? »  
- Puisque vous semblez en forme, il pourrait peut-être me montrer l'étendue de ses… capacités. »

La femme sourit vicieusement allant s'assoir sur l'un des sièges la salle. Elle indique à James de reprendre sa place, mais ce qu'elle vient de dire le cloue sur place.

- Vous voulez que je… »  
- Vous êtes vendeur d'esclaves, non ? Ce n'est pas le premier que vous allez tester ! »

Elle sourit comme une plante vénéneuse, aurait-elle compris la supercherie ? James n'en est pas certain, peut-être croit-elle qu'il est attaché à sa marchandise, un trait qui n'est pas toujours le bien vu dans ce cercle trop orienté sur l'illégalité et l'argent.  
Le dos bien droit, il se recule face au regard scrutateur jusqu'à sentir la présence d'un fauteuil contre ses mollets et de s'y laisser tomber. Il doit regarder Spock dans les yeux maintenant, mais son second refuse de trouver son regard. Il ne sait quoi penser. Une sensation glacée coule le long de sa colonne, car il veut tout arrêter maintenant. Si il laisse cette chose se produire Spock quittera certainement l'Enterprise ou ne pourra jamais plus le regarder en face. Il ne veut pas que ça se passe ainsi !  
Spock est à genou avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en apercevoir et l'homme chemine comme un bon esclave jusqu'à lui. Son regard est braqué sur le visage impassible du vulcain qui garde obstinément le regard cloué sur le sol. L'homme ouvre son pantalon sans dire un mot, mais James l'attrape par la nuque violemment afin de ne pas sortir de son personnage il doit lui tirer les cheveux et l'angle n'a rien de pratique pour le brun qui le regarde enfin. Ce regard sombre, il ne l'oubliera jamais. James en a un haut le cœur, bel et si bien qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'embrasser l'homme pour lui faire part de ses sentiments, de sa tristesse, de sa peur, mais aussi de sa profonde affection et soudainement le regard sombre se dilate et tremble avant de reprendre sa profondeur indéchiffrable.

- Suce. »

Il n'a aucune envie de dire ces mots-là, mais il les dit. Il préfère fermer les yeux, pour ne pas observer la femme, pas plus que de voir Bones bouger anxieusement. Il ne veut pas céder à la panique et débander pour de bon, aussi il inspire et repense à toute les fois où une femme s'est agenouillée entre ses jambes et lui a fait ça. A toute les fois où il a pris son pied de cette façon sans se préoccuper de sa partenaire. Sa main glisse dans une chevelure blonde comme les blés, il a oublié le nom de cette camarade de classe, il est à parier qu'elle est morte lors de l'attaque de vulcain, mais il n'a même pas honte de s'avouer qu'il s'en fiche. Sa langue glisse sur son membre et il écarte un peu plus les cuisses attirant le crâne un peu plus en avant et il soupire de bienêtre. Sa main ensuite applique le mouvement dont il a besoin de trouver sa délivrance, l'instant où tout basculera et qu'il se sentira bien, en osmose, parfait. Oui… il va et vient dans cette bouche et son membre prend la couleur du gloss de ses lèvres impeccables. Il est bien et soudainement, il jouit. Pendant un instant, il pense à Bones en train de réviser et son cœur s'enfonce dans sa poitrine.  
James rouvre les yeux soudainement, il n'est pas à l'Académie, ce n'est pas une blonde qui sèche ses lèvres d'un revers de main et ce n'est pas l'osmose qu'il a tant recherché… Son regard tremble l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne se redresse et ferme son pantalon.

- Visiblement docile et habile de sa langue. Je reviens avec les papiers messieurs ! »

Elle se lève et disparait derrière un rideau écarlate. Il sent que Leonard veut dire quelque chose, mais il s'abstient, à la place il aide Spock à se relever et prête attention à ses fonctions vitales.

- Il va bien, si ça peut t'intéresser. »

Bien évidemment, mais Bones ne sait pas ce dont il vient de se rendre compte et ses jambes en tremblent.

- Voilà. Puisque vous voulez en tirer le meilleur prix j'ai demandé audience pour vous au palais, ils vous attendent. »

James arrache le parchemin des doigts fins de la femme puis quitte la pièce, laissant Spock aux bons soins du docteur. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il marche si vite avant que Leonard lui somme de s'arrêter afin qu'ils ne le perdent pas de vue.

- Nom de dieu James, parle-moi ! »  
- Je… je peux pas. Je… »  
- Si je puis me permettre c'est déjà oublié. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle nous aurait envoyé la milice de la ville si tu avais refusé, James. »  
- Ouai… »  
- Une logique à toute épreuve. »

La logique, oui. Le regard de Spock est fuyant, James s'en veut mais au lieu de fuir son problème comme il le fait depuis longtemps, il marche le dos droit. Ils ont quelqu'un à sauver et ensuite… ensuite il travaillera dessus, enfin, peut-être !

*l*******************l*

Khan ignore depuis combien de temps l'homme se meut en lui, mais il lui semble qu'il a joui par deux fois. Qu'importe les toxines et drogues qu'on lui a injecté, son corps ne sait pas s'en débarrasser et il est impuissant face aux tressautements de ses muscles endoloris, ni de ceux liés au plaisir qu'il prend. Il voudrait bien en vomir mais il n'en a pas le luxe car l'homme lui ouvre la bouche et parsème ses lèvres d'un gout acre et salé. Son regard flamboie de colère mais l'homme ne fait que rire.

- J'en ai fini avec toi pour cette fois. »  
- Monsieur ? »  
- Quoi ? Qui ose m'interrompre ? »  
- Un vulcain vous est envoyé monsieur. »  
- Un vulcain… c'est une denrée rare… »  
- Une recommandation de la rose. »  
- Parfait ! »

L'humanoïde se rhabille lui jetant un coup de pied dans les côtes avant de sortir de la pièce. Khan ferme les yeux et essaye de se calmer. Il ignore si l'homme reviendra rapidement ou si il pourra dormir jusqu'à la prochaine journée mais la menace planante fait partie du jeu…

- Bienvenu ! »

L'homme ne parait pas menaçant, mais James doit apprendre à ne pas simplement se fier à la première idée qu'il se fait des gens ! Inclinant la tête, il tire Spock devant lui.

- J'ai ouïe dire qu'un tel spécimen pourrait vous intéresser. »  
- Tout fait… une si belle créature. »

L'homme est plus qu'intéressé même, ses mains suintent abondamment et son sourire n'est en rien amicale. Il désire Spock, le veut et si la bosse dans son pantalon n'est pas un reflet de ses intentions, alors qu'il se fasse couper une main ! Il aimerait bien dire que l'homme ne lui inspire que du dégout, mais qu'a-t-il fait ? C'est bien pire !

- Combien ? »  
- Et bien… en fait, je me disais que je pourrais vous laisser jouer avec quelques heures, et ce, gratuitement, si j'avais le privilège d'obtenir un tête-à-tête avec le super humain. »  
- Oh… un prêté pour un rendu ? »  
- En effet. Et ensuite entre deux personnes contentées et au sens des affaires, je pourrais vous faire un bon prix. Pourquoi pas… moins vingt pour cent sur la somme d'origine, peut-être plus… »

L'homme a un sourire goguenard, il s'approche de Spock puis l'embrasse à pleine bouche. James sent une irrésistible envie de protéger le vulcain. Est-ce de la jalousie ? Possible, en tout cas il se fait violence pour ne pas réagir. Il détourne le regard lorsque la soie est poussée le long de ses épaules et qu'il tire enfin sur la ceinture faisant tomber l'habit à terre.

- Magnifique. Deux heures. »  
- Conclus ! »

Il passe un court instant sur la zone sensible des doigts de Spock afin de lui communiquer ses émotions aussi intenses et confuses qu'elles soient. Et tandis qu'un homme le mène lui et Bones vers une autre salle, Spock l'observe étrangement pendant que l'homme le caresse.

- Voilà la créature. »

Il est coupé dans son élan quant à libérer immédiatement Khan par l'arrivé de l'homme et de Spock dans la pièce. A n'en pas douter sa requête a dû intriguer leur hôte car il l'observe suspicieusement.

- On m'a dit avoir détecté un vaisseau de Starfleet tantôt ce matin… »  
- La Fédération ? Par ici ? »  
- En effet. Alors avant que nous vous laissions gouter à cette créature, j'ai envie de vous voir avec. Frappez-la ! »

James n'aime pas trop les ordres, lorsqu'il examine l'état de Khan quelque chose chavire dans son esprit. La droiture et la froideur de l'homme ne sont plus. Il y a un corps par terre, un corps docile et immobile, deux yeux collés par le sel et… il préfère passer outre les divers fluides qui parsèment son corps. James inspire profondément. Khan n'est pas un ami, il n'est pas un allié, c'est juste un autre capitaine, une sorte de lui mais bien plus intransigeant qu'il ne l'est. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait en vouloir à l'homme car il tenait aux siens, à son équipage, comme James tuerait pour les siens. Sa botte frappe durement le corps à terre, car il sait que Khan est résistant, alors il y met de la force. Le regard s'ouvre, il est décontenancé face au vert, au bleu et au doré qui forment ses iris plus encore face à la difficulté que l'homme a à se focaliser sur lui. Il aperçoit une once de reconnaissance avant qu'il ne décoche un autre coup, puis un autre et encore un autre. James s'essuie le front lorsqu'il pense en avoir assez fait.

- Bien, très bien… maintenant… »

Le geste de la main veut tout dire, mais il n'est pas certain de pouvoir à nouveau être dur et il le signale à l'homme qui lui lance un hypospray entre les mains.

- Le meilleur stimulant. »

Alors oui, Bones commence à paniquer vu les diverses allergies qu'il a, mais il n'a pas loisir de refuser, pas lorsque l'homme tient si proche de lui Spock et qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal. Il approche le plastique blanc contre son cou et appuit.  
La décharge fait trembler tout son corps, c'est comme un shoot puissant d'adrénaline et il a du mal à ne pas sourire d'appréciation. Il se sent plus rapide, plus attentif, plus vivant et ça lui fait un bien fou. Il est si jouissif à cause de son état qu'il peut maintenant se mettre à sa tâche et lorsqu'il est profondément installé à l'intérieur de Khan il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir. Il n'est même pas étonné que le brun réponde à la réciproque et il commence à bouger, lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à en oublier son nom, ou ce qu'il fait ici.

- Bien, maintenant, monsieur le vendeur d'esclaves, dites-moi ce que vous avez sur le cœur, ce pourquoi vous êtes ici. »

Tout tourne autour de lui et c'est agréable, la voix qui chantonne derrière le fait sourire tandis qu'il se cambre à cause du trop-plein d'informations. Il ne peut empêcher ses lèvres de bouger.

- Je… je m'appelle… je… je suis… »  
- Oui ? »  
- Je t'aime, Bones. »

Il ignore ce qui lui a pris de dire ça, mais il gémit de plus belle en s'enfonçant dans le corps en dessous de lui, James se sent bien, il flotte au-dessus de son propre corps et nage dans un bonheur qu'il n'a jamais gouté. Son ami le regarde avec de gros yeux ébahis, décontenancé parce qu'il vient de dire. Il n'y a pas à douter que Leonard a compris ce qu'il s'est lui-même injecté. Un aphrodisiaque assez puissant pour lui ôter toutes inhibitions couplé à un sérum efficace qui lui délie la langue et l'oblige à dire la vérité. Alors James doit faire attention à ce qu'il va révéler.

- Qui est Bones ? »  
- Mon meilleur ami, je suis désolé, désolé Bones. Quand je couchais avec toutes ces filles, c'est toi que j'imaginais à la fin, c'est toi que je désirais et je m'en suis jamais rendu compte. Ce n'était pas ces filles, c'était toi qui était important, toi et personne d'autre. Oh mon dieu… Bones… Bones… je suis… je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami ! »

La révélation est une bombe même pour lui et il s'écroule sur le corps de Khan avant de rire à gorge déployée. James est capable de trier les informations, capable de se focaliser sur ce qui lui coutera moins de révéler et puis, c'est ce qui est plus important sur le moment.

- Starfleet ? »  
- Une bande de bâtons dans le cul arrosés de connards gradés. »  
- Le vulcain ? »  
- Le vulcain… le… gobelin vert… je t'ai tellement, tellement détesté et pourtant… pourtant… »

James se lèche les lèvres, son regard plonge dans celui de Khan qui essaye de comprendre ce qu'ils font ici. Ça il ne veut pas en discuter, son esprit s'y refuse, mais il sait que si l'homme continue de le questionner il n'aura plus le loisir d'omettre qui il est vraiment et pourquoi il est là, aussi il s'empresse d'attraper l'hypospray et d'en envoyer une dose massive à l'homme qui se réanime en un battement de paupières. Le reste… le reste il ne s'en souvient plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attirances  
2  
**

* * *

Une voix le sort de sa torpeur, il est allongé dans une cellule, juste en face de lui Khan le regarde intensément, l'homme a repris son impassibilité et se tient droit comme un I devant la vitre de sécurité qui le sépare du restant de l'Enterprise. James se frotte les yeux, perdu dans un coton étouffant.

- La descente a été dure… même pour moi. »  
- Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être en manque. »  
- Ça va passer. Pourquoi ? »  
- Pourquoi quoi ? »  
- Pourquoi être venu pour moi ? »  
- Tu es comme moi Khan, il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour les miens. Je tuerais aussi, je détruirais très certainement et je me vengerais. Nous sommes identique, tu es simplement la version de moi qui a tout perdu. »  
- Tu penses qu'on est pareil ?! »  
- Oui. A une chose prêt… j'ai eu une mère qui m'a aimé et détesté toute mon enfance. J'ai eu une sorte de père, de mentor pour me dire où est ma place, quelqu'un pour m'encourager et m'aider à dépasser ma rancœur. On m'a aidé et c'est tout ce qu'il te manque. »  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. »  
- Je pense que si. Je pense que tu es seul, que tu es désemparé, je pense que tu es en colère et que tu n'as personne vers qui te tourner. Je pense que tu as peur de faire confiance parce qu'on t'a toujours prouvé que c'était un tort. On n'est pas fait pour rester seul, Khan… J'aimerais que tu le comprennes. »

Le brun ne bouge pas, simplement sa tête s'incline et ses yeux étrangement en amende clignent plusieurs fois avant que la présence de Bones l'empêche de répondre.

- Le sérum n'a pas quitté ton corps, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis. »  
- Bones ? »  
- Comment tu te sens ? »  
- Flottant. »  
- Ce soir ça devrait être passé. »  
- Pourquoi je suis enfermé ? »  
- Parce que tu as fait des propositions étranges à Nurse Chapel et que tu as essayé de… comment dire ça… »  
- De ? »  
- Mieux vaut oublier ça. Tu es sous aphrodisiaque, avec toi ça ne m'étonne même pas. »  
- Je le pensais ! »

James s'est levé trop rapidement et du coup il a mal au crâne, mais il se souvient bien avoir dit qu'il aimait Bones, ça il s'en souvient, c'est la suite qui est horriblement confuse. Il a peur que le toubib croit que ce n'était encore qu'une pulsion mal contenue mais c'est faux.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis là ? »  
- Je te dis que je t'aime. Je te dis que je me suis caché ça à moi-même trop longtemps. Je me dis que si je pouvais voyager dans le temps je t'obligerais à regarder ailleurs car cette femme t'a brisé le cœur et je ne le supporte pas ! »

Bones prend un temps pour réfléchir, l'œillade qu'il lance est loin d'être amicale.

- Alors c'est ça ? Le pauvre Bones, personne ne le regarde, personne ne se rend compte à quel point il est gentil et brisé ! Alors je vais le baiser, ça arrangera peut-être les choses ?! Ta pitié je n'en ai pas besoin, et surtout, surtout, ne reparle jamais de ma femme ! »

James se recule, l'espace d'un instant le brave docteur est devenue une furie, ce n'est pas l'homme qu'il a toujours connu.

- Non. Ce qui est : c'est ça. Le pauvre James qui a toujours vécu tout seul, sa mère l'a délaissé rapidement parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait trop à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui s'était sacrifié pour son équipage. Ce pauvre James qui n'a jamais trouvé sa place et qui en voulait au monde entier. Ce pauvre James qui a très vite su comment avoir tout ce qu'il désirait : un coin de paradis. Tu sais comment ? En alignant les femmes, la boisson et les bagarres de bar. Et j'en ai baisé, baisé des centaines sans connaitre leur nom ou sans m'en rappeler une fois fini. Humaines, aliens, qu'importait ! Parce qu'une fois entre leur cuisse j'oubliais qui j'étais et à quel point j'étais triste et perdu. Et puis ce pauvre James s'est engagé dans Starfleet, il a trouvé un ami, le premier de sa vie, un homme avec qui il pouvait être lui-même, un homme auquel il pouvait se confier… un homme qu'il pouvait aimer. Mais l'amour, Bones… l'amour… c'est terrorisant pour un homme comme moi. Alors ce pauvre James s'est voilé la face et a continué sa débauche, jusqu'à ne plus le supporter, à ne plus supporter son visage dans la glace. Et si il rêvait de son meilleur ami, si il se voyait faire l'amour avec son meilleur ami, ce n'était qu'un drôle de rêve après une cuite, si il y pensait, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas sauté sur une fille depuis deux jours et du coup son esprit vagabondait sur la première personne de disponible… Ce pauvre James… et puis ce pauvre James a eu un but, un dessein et il y a mis toutes ces forces et il a oublié ! Je voulais faire partie de l'Enterprise parce que c'est là que tu allais, c'est là qu'on avait postulé ensemble et si je ne réussissais pas, si je ne montais pas dans ce vaisseau avec toi, il ne me serait rien resté. Et je t'aurais perdu ! Tu serais mort Bones et moi j'en aurais crevé ! Mais tu m'as embarqué et quand je suis devenu capitaine, je n'aurais jamais voulu un autre medic que toi ! Je ne suis pas un gars bien, mais là je te parle sans retenue, sans détour, je suis le plus franc possible et jamais tu ne m'entendras redire un truc pareil ! Alors écoute bien Bones. Je me mets à genoux devant toi et je te supplie, je te supplie au nom de notre amitié de me pardonner si ce sentiment que j'ai te gêne. Je te supplie de rester ici avec moi et je te jure de ne jamais en reparler. On va oublier, j'oublierais encore, je suis très bon à ce jeu. Ne pars pas, je t'en conjure ne pars pas. »

Bones ne le regarde pas, il semble donner son attention à autre chose, mais c'est hors de son champ alors il ne peut pas savoir que Spock est présent dans la salle et que le vulcain est resté de marbre depuis qu'il a ouvert les lèvres, ne sachant pas si il doit partir ou rester. Sa partie humaine, curieuse et le vulcain analytique ont décidé de taire leur présence mais de continuer à écouter, aussi il indique à Bones de ne rien dire quant à sa présence. Le toubib se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il ignore si c'est dû aux mots cruellement désespérés de leur capitaine ou la présence du brun.

- Tu te rends compte que ton second est amoureux de toi. Non ? Parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais depuis que Khan t'as tué et depuis qu'il ta ressuscité… Désolé Khan… »  
- Pas de souci, Docteur. »  
- Et bien depuis ça, le couple de Spock et Uhura n'a pas survécu. T'as remarqué ça ? T'as remarqué aussi qu'il était devenu plus amical et qu'il te faisait passer avant son propre bien. Ça aussi tu l'as remarqué ou tu es aveugle ? Parce que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, pour sauver cet homme que tu appelles ton égal est une débâcle complète ! Tu dis m'aimer ? As-tu ne serait-ce que la simple idée de ce que veut dire la confiance, l'amitié et le respect ? Avant d'aimer soit certain que tu le mérites ! »

James se laisse tomber sur ses fesses, son corps choit contre la vitre transparente et il ferme les yeux. Personne n'avait pu lui faire autant de mal que ce que venait de faire Bones à l'instant. Il entend vaguement Spock remettre le docteur à sa place, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, Bones dit vrai. Une main se presse contre la vitre l'obligeant de tourner sa considération vers le vulcain qui esquisse une ébauche de sourire. Cette image lui rappelle une autre et c'est en larmes qu'il appose sa main de l'autre côté de la paroi, juste en face de celle de son second.

- C'est pardonné. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est oublié. Parce que je l'ai lu dans tes pensées et j'ai vu tes émotions, à nues et si profondes, comment pourrais-je encore t'en vouloir ? James… merci. »

Spock le darde d'un regard doux et amical, il se redresse gardant la paume de sa main contre la paroi transparente qui tout à coup disparait laissant la main de Spock se refermer contre la sienne. Pendant un moment, il a du mal à comprendre la caresse avant de réaliser que Spock l'embrasse. Il a tout oublié de ses cours de linguistiques et de langages corporels des autres races. Spock ne cesse de plonger son regard sombre dans celui perdu de son capitaine qui sans rompre le contact referme son bras libre autour de son ami.

- Pardon, Spock, pardon. »  
- Nous avons réussi, c'est tout ce qui importe. »

James s'arrête à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, perdu entre l'envie primale qui tonne au fond de son corps, entre les sentiments qu'il a pour Bones et cette incongruité qu'est Spock dans sa vie.

- Capitaine, vous devriez aller vous reposer. »  
- Oui, pardon. »  
- La drogue n'a pas encore quitté votre corps. »

Il est surpris de voir Bones adossé sur le mur en face d'eux, le regard fermement fixé sur son capitaine ne sachant pas quoi penser de ce qui se passe. Leonard ne peut s'empêcher un sourire lorsque Spock prend son capitaine dans les bras et le soulève comme s'il ne pesait rien. Durant un instant leurs yeux se croisent et après un signe de tête le vulcain se tourne vers la cage dans laquelle est enfermé Khan. Le brun surélève les sourcils, curieux lorsque la main de Spock attire l'objet permettant de l'entrouvrir. Khan reste immobile lorsque James glisse son bras à travers l'ouverture, observant l'homme qui ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour les tiens. Sache qu'ils vont tous bien et si c'était en mon pouvoir, je vous libèrerais tous, il doit y avoir une planète quelque part pour vous et j'aimerais être celui qui la trouvera. Nous avons une mission de cinq années à travers l'espace et si tu veux faire partie du voyage, je t'accepte comme membre d'équipage temporaire. »  
- Et ? »  
- Quand on aura trouvé la planète adéquate… j'irais chercher personnellement les tiens. C'est la parole d'un humain drogué, mais prends-tu le risque de la croire ? »

Le grand brun plisse des paupières observant James comme un animal sauvage, le vert toise ensuite Spock et ensuite Bones. Il n'a pas confiance, il n'aime ni la fédération, ni ce que représente Starfleet. Il hait les humains depuis longtemps… mais Kirk était venu pour lui et ne semblait pas vouloir quelque chose en contrepartie. Méfiant il tend la main et est surpris par la douceur de la poigne qui se referme contre sa paume.

- De capitaine à capitaine, je t'admire Khan Noonien Singh. Je t'offre ma confiance, à toi d'en faire ce que tu en veux, mais je ne l'offrirais pas une nouvelle fois. Quel que soit ta décision, fait confiance à ton instinct simplement. »

James sourit puis relâche la main, venant se lover contre l'épaule du vulcain contre laquelle il ronronne de plaisir. Les deux hommes sortent sous le regard vigilent de Bones qui soupire.

- James T. Kirk est comme ça. Je t'aurais laissé moisir sur Thiria et Spock t'aurait certainement abattu à vue, mais James aime tout le monde, à mon grand damne ! Puisque tu es sous sa protection, on te traitera tous comme tu le mériteras dorénavant, table rase du passé et de ce qui s'est passé et ce, dès à présent. Mais tant que je ne serais pas certain de pouvoir te faire confiance tu resteras dans cette cellule, je pense que tu as connu pire... Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, il y a un interphone. »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Pourquoi quoi ? »  
- Pourquoi être venu me chercher ? Vous auriez pu me laisser là-bas, je n'aurais pas tenu très longtemps dans ces circonstances, j'aurais été… qu'un ancien souvenir… »

Bones baisse les yeux puis s'approche afin de regarder l'homme dans les yeux. Ce qu'il a vécu semble l'avoir touché et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont le docteur arrive à réellement croire. Le si terrible Khan n'est plus qu'un homme perdu, quelque chose qui le laisse perplexe.

- Parce que James aurait préféré mourir que te laisser être vendu comme esclave sur cette planète. »  
- Vous êtes idiot ! Je vous aurais laissé, si ça avait été moi. »  
- A contrario de toi James a de l'amour dans le cœur, beaucoup d'amour, trop certainement. »  
- C'est un idiot. »  
- Oui, je te l'accorde, mais c'est en partie pour ça que je l'aime. »  
- L'amour est une bêtise. »  
- Soit, mais sache qu'il t'aime aussi, sinon tu ne serais pas là, sinon il t'offrirait pas le choix de devenir l'un des nôtres. Je paris que ce soir au plus tard, ton nom sera rayé de la liste des gens les plus recherchés sur Terre, car… tu seras mort sur Thiria. »

N'attendant aucune réaction de la part de Khan, il se retourne laissant le dispositif d'ouverture là où il est, il doit prendre garde que James ne refasse pas une bêtise !  
Lorsque le bon docteur entre dans la chambre du capitaine, il n'est pas plus étonné que ça de voir le capitaine et le vulcain s'embrasser à la mode vulcaine, il surélève les épaules déposant un dispositif médical sur le lit de Kirk qui tourne un regard fiévreux sur lui. Le taux de phéromones est bien trop élevé à son gout, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter que Spock le sorte de sa cellule.

- Ça va aller, Docteur McCoy. »  
- Après tout, tu sais te défendre. D'ailleurs merci pour tantôt. »  
- Ce n'est rien Docteur. »  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »  
- Tu sauté sur ce pauvre Docteur, j'ai dû t'immobiliser et te conduire en cellule. »  
- Oh. Je ne m'en souviens pas. »  
- En attendant, tant que la drogue est présente dans ton organisme, on te laisse pas tout seul. Il ne manquerait plus que tu fasses des avances à toutes les femmes de l'Enterprise ! »  
- Jaloux ? »  
- Je m'inquiète pour ta santé, mais aussi pour ta réputation. Tu es Capitaine maintenant et si tu ne veux pas finir discrédité pour une histoire de cul, je te prierais de te tenir tranquille ! »  
- Je sais et depuis ma prise de fonction, j'ai touché personne. »  
- Bien, essayons de garder cette queue là où elle est maintenant. »  
- Bones ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Dois-je oublier ? »

Leonard a fait exprès de noyer le poisson et de passer autre chose, son emportement n'avait pour but que de repousser son ami de longue date. Le brave docteur maintient sa vie entre l'alcool et son travail, il a peur de ne plus pouvoir aimer, ou plus précisément, il a peur d'à nouveau s'ouvrir pour à nouveau se briser les ailes. James n'est pas un exemple de stabilité et diable c'est tout ce dont il a besoin afin de ne pas s'enfoncer dans la dépression. Il jette un coup d'œil sur les mains de ses deux amis puis soupire.

- Je n'ai pas ma place, visiblement. »  
- Bien sûr que si. »  
- Tu embrasses Spock en ce moment même, j'espère que tu t'en es rendu compte. »  
- Tu me connais Bones, non ? Tu me connais depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Tu crois que j'ai assez de stabilité pour me poser dans une relation normale ? J'ai subi trop de dommages, comme toi. Différemment soit, mais derrière mon sourire tu sais ce que je cache derrière ma suffisance, tu sais quel sont mes frayeurs. Et Spock n'est pas beaucoup mieux que nous, au final. On a subi assez de traumatismes comme ça et je ne veux plus me battre seul, c'est trop dur, seul. N'en as-tu pas assez Bones ? De te réveiller dans la nuit, persuadé qu'il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici-bas ? »

Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre à la question, mais il n'ose pas. Les cauchemars sont atroces et James en sait quelque chose puisqu'ils ont partagé une chambre pendant tout leur cursus à l'Académie. Il est heureux d'être chef docteur aujourd'hui, car ça lui permet d'avoir une chambre seul et de ne pas réveiller les autres lorsqu'il se met à crier dans l'obscurité ou qu'il se réveille en pleurant. La main tendue l'appelle et c'est les bras ballants et le dos vouté qu'il vient s'assoir sur le lit de son patient.

- Ça va aller Bones, ça va aller. »

Il est étonné que Spock glisse ses doigts le long de son crâne, tout à coup une douce présence dans son esprit le soulage de tous les poids qui l'accablent et le docteur s'affaisse contre James puis s'endort.

- Tu lui as fait quoi ? »  
- Il avait besoin de repos, croyez-moi capitaine. »  
- Tu vas quand même pas me vouvoyer après m'avoir roulé un patin vulcain ! »  
- Un quoi capitaine ? »

Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles, soit l'expression est veillotte, mais Spock semble vraiment ne pas avoir compris de quoi il parlait.

- Nos mains. Il y a une différence d'ailleurs ? Tu sais entre baiser volé et la totale avec la langue ? »

James pense pouvoir s'accommoder facilement de la teinte verte qu'arbore son second bien malgré l'étrangeté qu'elle incarne.

- Alors ? »  
- Il est difficile pour toi de saisir la différence, je peux le concevoir. »  
- C'est un total, alors ? »  
- Sans nul doute. »  
- Alors laisse-moi te montrer la façon humaine. »  
- Demain, tu dois te calmer avant ça. »

James est surpris d'acquiescer, il sait que c'est dans son intérêt et ce n'est définitivement pas un nom. Il en sourit lorsqu'il s'en rend compte ! Que c'est idiot, mais c'est certainement ce que va devenir sa vie à partir de maintenant.

- Spock ? Veux-tu parler de ce qui c'est passer sur Thiria ? »  
- Non. A part que cette pratique bien qu'elle semble t'avoir plu est à l'encontre de mes principes. »  
- Alors jamais je ne te la demanderais. »

Spock fait un signe de tête de reconnaissance, le vulcain laisse l'humain s'approcher contemplant son regard afin d'y voir ce que le capitaine y projette. Nyota l'a déjà embrassé, bien entendu, mais ce qu'il rencontre là est une douceur extraordinaire, bien que le taux de phéromones s'envole dans les sommets, James est d'un calme olympien et prend le temps d'explorer ses lèvres avec retenue. Le bleu pétille, cette mer jamais froide malgré sa couleur l'invite et Spock confiant ferme les yeux lorsque la langue chaude de son capitaine franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'y a aucune bataille, Kirk ne s'impose pas comme un conquérant et ne cherche pas la domination, c'est un danse lente et harmonieuse qui les relie à présent, tandis que ses doigts caressent ceux du châtain clair qui gémit à travers les deux baisers. Sa main libre glisse dans la chevelure ondulée attirant l'humain contre son corps qui étrangement réagit à l'odeur que dégage James. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais déjà son dos a touché le matelas et James s'est mis à quatre pattes pour le suivre malgré la présence du docteur à ses côtés. Ostensiblement le vulcain écarte les cuisses laissant place à l'humain qui vient coller son bassin contre celui de son amant.

- Spock… »  
- Qui y-a-t-il ? »  
- Je veux pas bruler les étapes, parce que ça compte pour moi et je connais la réserve des vulcains à ce niveau. Tu n'as pas été élevé comme un humain, je ne veux pas m'imposer à toi, j'ignore jusqu'où ta relation avec Nyota t'as mené. »  
- Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler avec toi. »  
- As-tu fais l'amour avec elle ? »

Il cherche dans le regard brun une quelconque réponse, mais il est aussi indéchiffrable que la plus part du temps.

- Non. »  
- Alors on ferait mieux d'arrêter là. »  
- Et si ce n'est pas mon souhait ? »  
- C'est le mien Spock. J'ai pris tellement, je veux être certain de mériter quelque chose comme ça. »

Spock comprend, ça n'empêche pas le soupire de frustration de s'échapper de son thorax tandis qu'il essaye de se redresser.

- Attend. J'ai pas dit que je n'allais pas faire quelque chose, mais on attendra pour tu sais quoi. Bien est-ce à l'encontre de tes principes, si c'est moi qui le fait ? »  
- James… tu… »  
- J'aime la couleur que tu prends quand tu es mal à l'aise. »  
- C'est… dérangeant. »  
- Mais as-tu envie de tester ? »  
- Si c'est avec toi… d'accord. »

Un vulcain dans son lit, un vulcain visiblement vierge, James est dans ses petits souliers car il n'a jamais eu autant d'honneur que ça. Ses mains tremblantes ouvrent le pantalon du second puis dégage son membre semi dressé, le vulcain inspire frénétiquement lorsque sa main se referme sur le membre pour le stimuler lentement. James n'a jamais fait ça mais ne trouve pas étranger la pratique, pas lorsque le brun écarte les cuisses inconsciemment et qu'il glisse la tête en arrière tout en caressant sa chevelure. Il regrette avoir été obligé de rompre leur baiser, mais il a pour le moment besoin de ses deux mains.  
L'échange est extase, il connait le sexe, James pense avoir testé toutes les positions possibles et envisageables, il a testé toutes les pratiques possibles, tout du moins dans la grande diversité qui est sa zone de confort, il a tout fait oui, mais rien de pareil à ce qui se passe dans cette chambre. Les doigts de Spock ne sont pas pressants, ce sont des caresses légères qui le portent le temps de l'instant présent tandis qu'il prend au creux de son corps ce que le vulcain lui offre librement. James n'est pas préparé aux larmes qui inondent son regard tandis que son ami, ou plutôt maintenant son amant ondule dans les draps accentuant juste la fréquence de ses mouvements.  
Le voir pousser sur ses jambes lorsqu'il atteint le point de rupture est un enchantement, ses yeux piqués par les larmes ne quittent pas ce spectacle un seul instant jusqu'à ce que Spock soit impassiblement allongé sur le lit. James ne peut plus empêcher ses larmes de tomber tandis qu'il se redresse en séchant ses lèvres de ses doigts.  
Il faut un moment à Spock pour revenir à l'instant présent et se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas, ses bras accueillent l'humain qui s'écrase contre son pectoral droit. Sa tête ne tient plus, ses lèvres tremblent car il ne sait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressent maintenant, il n'y a rien d'assez simple ou d'assez pertinente pour qu'il puisse expulser ce qu'il garde depuis longtemps à l'intérieur de lui. Le silence a été son ami, l'oubli son refuge et maintenant que ce venin l'a rongé, James ne sait plus comment s'ouvrir. Serré contre le corps du brun, il sait maintenant que son ancienne vie vient de prendre fin, la souffrance ne sera plus qu'une vieille amie lorsque son cœur n'aura plus peur de se montrer tel qu'il est.

- Je… »  
- Je sais. »  
- J'ai besoin de le dire. »  
- Fais-le. »  
- Le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait jamais fait a été de te rencontrer Spock. Je ne te mérite pas. »  
- Tu l'as dit toi-même, on est tous les trois des âmes en peine. On a besoin des autres pour être enfin complet, ma naissance, mon destin, ma vie n'a de raison d'être que de vous avoir rencontré et je ne ferais pas la même erreur que mon double du futur. Tes années seront courtes, ta vie si brève, mais je ne protégerais pas d'une perte qui donnera un sens à ma vie. Tu me manqueras indéniablement lorsque tes années se seront écoulées, mais garder secret cette attirance ne sert à rien, car je souffrirais aussi en te perdant dans le silence. Parfois souffrir est un bien. »  
- Spock, je t'aime. »  
- Je sais, Kirk, je sais. Wani ra yana ro aisha. »  
- Adun. »

Spock sourit, surpris que le capitaine sache quelques mots de vulcain, le plaisir qu'il ressent à cette réalisation le contente, peut-être qu'il a appris ça de son double du futur, mais ça ne le dérange pas. Un coup d'œil sur le côté l'informe que Bones s'est réveillé et qu'il n'a perdu aucune miette de leur ébat. Spock sourit simplement chaleureusement essayant de mettre Leonard à l'aise car le toubib ne comprend toujours pas la place qu'il a dans cette drôle d'affaire. Tandis qu'il embrasse James de sa main, il couve d'un regard doux McCoy qui sursaute lorsque la main libre de James l'attire à lui dans un baiser passionné.  
McCoy ne comprend pas ou plutôt se refuse encore de croire qu'il y aura autre chose qu'une pléiade de gris dans sa vie, mais le baiser qui le happe lui coupe la respiration asphyxiant son désespoir dans un profond trop-plein d'amour. Il ne peut plus remettre en doute les mots de Kirk qui s'accroche à lui comme si il allait disparaitre.

- Bones… j'ai envie de toi. »

Peut-il faire l'amour avec un homme ? Lorsque sa femme avait détruit sa vie, il avait dit ne jamais vouloir redonner son cœur à une autre femme, ça avait été une promesse personnelle. Aujourd'hui il est question de remettre son cœur en pleine lumière, mais il ne l'offrirait pas à une femme, mais à un homme, deux hommes ! Peut-il trouver stabilité dans cette folie ? Il n'a pas sa place dans le couple de ses amis, il ne veut pas gâcher ça, comme il avait gâché son mariage. Leonard est un homme qui avait trop pleuré, ses yeux ne sont que douleur, dans le malheur qui s'était abattu sur lui, l'homme d'avant, le joyeux camarade de cabinet avait disparu, fondu. A une erreur prêt, il aurait perdu sa licence, aussi il avait quitté la Terre pensant que la distance arrêterait son cœur de se noyer dans le passé. Il ne se rendit compte des plans de James que lorsque le capitaine fut nu, allongé sur son lit dans le champ de vision du vulcain.  
James est allongé sur le ventre, non sur le dos et l'index de Spock a déjà trouvé de quoi s'occuper en attendant qu'il ne se décide à faire quelque chose. Pour sûr, Spock pourrait régler l'affaire vu l'état hormonal instable dans lequel est leur ami. Il est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il puisse encore garder son calme et McCoy n'imagine même pas l'envie furieuse qu'il canalise pour ne pas leur sauter dessus comme un satyre.  
Leonard est tétanisé par la peur, il se noie encore dans le désespoir de son ancienne vie, peut-il déjà plonger dans autre chose ? Peut-il aimer l'amour physique avec un homme ? Il doute. Si jamais il quitte cette pièce maintenant, il ne ferait jamais chemin arrière qu'importent les suppliques de James. Peut-il jeter aux orties l'amour de son meilleur ami ?

- N'ai pas peur. Comme je l'ai dit, on est dévastés et dommageables, si on ne peut pas se faire confiance entre nous alors à quoi bon vivre… A quoi bon survivre à tout ça ? Ne fuis plus, on a assez fermé les yeux Leo. Tu ne pleureras plus jamais seul, jamais. »

Il n'est pas conscient que James l'attire comme un aimant, depuis qu'ils se sont trouvés dans le transporteur, ils ne se sont jamais quitté. Dans le velours de la nuit, la main de James T. Kirk a toujours trouvé son épaule, dans les nuits sans fin, embué dans l'alcool, l'oreille vigilante de James a toujours été présente et quand il perdait espoir noyé dans les débris de sa vie, incapable de respirer correctement croyant qu'il coulait à pic, la main de James l'avait repêché. James l'avait aimé toutes ces années.  
Il est étonnant de se faire déshabiller par le gobelin qu'il a souvent médit en compagnie de James. Le toucher est presque frôlement tendre. Personne ne l'a touché ainsi depuis bien longtemps, depuis son mariage en fait car après la naissance de sa fille son monde avait commencé à être démantelé brique après brique.  
L'effeuillement ressemble à ses premiers flirts, il n'est pas sûr si c'est à cause de l'inexpérience du vulcain ou si il a oublié que l'amour était aussi la découverte perpétuelle d'un autre, et les lèvres du brun avait décidé de dévorer chaque centimètre de ses épaules et de ses omoplates. La main libre du vulcain glisse sur son torse électrisant son corps oublié depuis des années. Il est toubib, il sait ce qui se cache derrière la magie des sentiments et des sensations, mais il tremble comme un jeune premier sous la douceur caractéristique de Spock. Il avait tant donné, il était devenu l'esclave de sa femme et il avait couru derrière elle durant de nombreuses années. Il était épuisé d'avoir autant donné, autant souffert pour au final ne jamais rien recevoir et là, il perd son souffle. Ce n'est pas cette sensation de noyade qui avait jalonné sa vie, c'était une profonde osmose qui l'étouffe et c'est agréablement étranger à sa vie. Aux premières larmes du Docteur, James vient cueillir ses lèvres. Le baiser vulcain prit fin afin que ses deux amis le débarrassent de ses habits. Une fois nu et comblé le médecin se laisse tomber sur le lit, voir James s'approcher de lui le fit frémir car il n'est pas prêt encore explorer de si près une sexualité qui n'est à priori pas la sienne, mais le capitaine ne changea pas de plan car il chevauche Leonard qui doit se mordre la lèvre afin de ne pas vocaliser ce soudain plaisir. Se rappelant que c'était une habitude qu'il avait pris avec sa femme, le toubib grogne, car elle n'était plus là pour l'entendre.  
Elle avait été l'amour de sa vie. Oh, les premiers temps avait eu l'odeur d'un été ensoleillé et puis… Le corps cambré au-dessus de lui crie un amour sans retenue, jamais sa femme n'avait pris le temps de le chauffer aussi lentement, jamais sa femme ne l'avait dévoré avec autant de lenteur et ça met à nu son esprit ainsi que son cœur dans un déchirement plaisant. Ses mains se posent sur la chute de reins qui ondoie langoureusement attisant le feu au fond de son être. L'une de ses mains est attrapée par le vulcain qui l'embrasse chastement à sa manière. Comment ses deux hommes peuvent faire autant pour lui, il se sent porté et aimé, soutenu comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il s'accroche désespérément comme un noyer à une bouée, Bones donne là la dernière bataille de sa vie, si il ne se remet pas à flot avec ceci alors autant qu'il se jette dans le sas de dépressurisation au plus vite.

- Bones, ça va aller, on est là, on est là. »

La voix de James enrouée comme elle est lui parait aussi magnifique qu'une pierre précieuse, en tout cas elle vaut le diamant qu'il avait passé à l'annulaire de sa femme. Et puis le feu est plus puissant que l'obscurité et dans un cri de plaisir Bones se délivre de ses entraves, il se redresse fondant sur les lèvres de James qui se met soudainement à glousser entre ses bras tandis qu'il referme sa main sur celle de de Spock dans un je t'aime muet.

- Wow ! Quand tu veux Bones, vraiment. »  
- Jim… »  
- Je te lâche plus. »

La main chaude contre son cou lui atteste la véracité des mots de James, aussi le docteur s'y attarde, prenant le plus dans le temps qui lui est maintenant imparti, car il avait vécu plus de la moitié de sa vie aussi videment qu'absurdement.  
Lorsqu'il se réveille au petit matin, il n'y a eu aucun cauchemar, aucune larme, simplement un baiser au creux de son cou. Kirk fait son jogging du matin de l'autre côté de la pièce et ne lui fait qu'un vague signe de tête. Est-ce de la plénitude ? N'avait-il jamais connu ça ?

- Ce n'était pas un rêve alors. »  
- Je crains que non Docteur. Est-ce un regret ou un réconfort ? »  
- Réconfort, définitivement un réconfort. »

Il reste dans le lit, chose inhabituelle pour lui, mais il ne veut pas se lever pour l'instant et puis leur capitaine prend sa douche, alors il a encore un peu de temps pour lui.

- Je dois aller voir Khan. »  
- Fais, je reste avec Leonard. »  
- Ok… j'espère que vous savez ce qui va se passer si il dit oui. »

Les deux hommes rigolent en se tournant l'un vers l'autre.

- Il me semble oui. »  
- J'ai déjà vu ce regard pervers envoyé sur un bon nombre de filles. »  
- Ok, parce que… d'après le protocole, je n'ai pas droit de… je cite… avoir des interactions physiques avec mes subordonnés et puisque Khan ne fait pas parti de mes subordonnés… »  
- Comme si tu répondais aux ordres, rien qu'à voir qui tu as dans le lit ce matin. »  
- Ça compte pas ça. »  
- Comment ça ? »  
- Parce que lorsqu'on repasse devant New Vulcan je vais prendre la main de Spock selon la tradition vulcaine et une fois de retour sur Terre c'est toi que j'épouse Bones ! »  
- Tu es sérieux ? »

Spock n'a pas vocalisé sa surprise mais son regard n'en pense pas moins.

- A moins que vous ne voulez plus de moi. »  
- Mariage… tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »  
- Que je ne vais pas pouvoir me débarrasser de vous avant que je ne crève de vieillesse ou d'une crise cardiaque au pieu ! »  
- Jim ! »  
- Haha ! Amusez-vous bien, mais sa virginité m'appartient ! »

James rigole tandis qu'il passe son vêtement de commandant, il lance un clin d'œil au vulcain soudainement vert qui lui sourit narquoisement tandis qu'il quitte sa chambre.

- Mariage ? »  
- On dirait bien qu'il était sérieux. »  
- Je n'ose imaginer le visage de père lorsqu'il saura que je n'aurais aucune progéniture. »  
- Mais tu seras heureux et c'est ça l'important, non ? »  
- Mon père a épousé une humaine, alors je pense que ça sera pour lui plus important que ma paternité inexistante. »

La tête de Khan est lourde, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit pourchassé par les mots de McCoy et ceux de Kirk. L'ouverture de la porte de la salle le fait sursauter, Kirk traverse l'espace blanc puis glisse son bras dans l'ouverture.

- Prends-tu la main que je te tends ? »

Khan ne sait pas et ça ronge son esprit. Il ne comprend pas ces humains, dans sa haine, que font-ils ? Ils lui tendent la main ! Ça va à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il croit être vrai à propos de l'humanité.

- Reste pas seul, ton cœur est assez rongé par la solitude comme ça. Je te propose une trêve, essaye et si tu n'y trouves pas ton compte… comme je te l'ai dit, suit ton instinct ! »  
- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »  
- Tu ne le peux pas pour l'instant. Prend ma main, s'il te plait Khan. »

Le regard de James est ouvert, il se lève de son lit et s'approche de la vitre, suspicieux. Il est certain que s'il prend cette main, il le regrettera. Mais comment peut-il en être sûr s'il n'essaye pas ? Il hésite encore se rendant compte avec effroi que sa main tremble dans les airs mais qu'elle s'approche de James inéluctablement. Lorsque le contact se fait enfin, il retient son souffle devant le visage qui s'adoucit.

- Ouverture, commande du capitaine Kirk. »

Il est libre ? Khan n'ose pas bouger pendant un moment, ses jambes tressaillent puis il tombe à genoux sur le sol. La main qui le tient n'a pas bougé, elle ne l'a pas abandonné. Il est sidéré par l'humain James T. Kirk et ne sait pas s'il doit en être heureux. L'humain pénètre sa cellule s'approchant à pas lents de sa forme avachie sur le sol et la présence s'agenouille. La main s'évade de sa poigne de fer, Khan ne peut empêcher un gémissement plaintif de le secouer. Il le savait, il le savait ! Sa main se loge sur la gorge de Kirk afin de lui briser la nuque, le contact doit faire mal, mais l'humain referme ses bras autour de lui sans essayer d'éviter sa rage. Sa main se serre compulsivement puis elle lâche la gorge tandis qu'il plonge dans les bras sécurisants. Kirk aurait pu le laisser mourir à petit feu, mais il était venu, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, malgré ce qu'il avait fait à son vaisseau et son équipage, malgré la douleur et les morts, parce que oui, l'homme est aussi un capitaine.

- Chut, Khan, chut. »

Le baiser qui vient est étonnant pour les deux hommes, ils ne savent pas qui a fait le premier pas, ou si le mouvement avait été commun aux deux hommes, mais leurs lèvres se scellent et leurs langues se mélangent. Khan est un conquérant et Kirk se laisse dominer sans broncher car son corps le lui a prouvé qu'il aimait ça. Les mains sur ses bras lui font mal Khan le serre si fort, qu'il a l'impression que ses os vont rompre. Il gémit et ce simple son allège la pression sur ses bras, James en est étonné, mais peut-être que Khan n'a pas conscience de sa force.

- Si tu me trahis, tu ne reviendras pas à la vie et j'y veillerais personnellement. »  
- Si tu ne trahis pas en premier lieu ma confiance ça n'arrivera pas. »  
- Une planète pour moi et les miens. »  
- En effet. »  
- Suis-je mort ? »  
- J'ai envoyé un message à Starfleet, tu n'as pas répondu aux attentes de ton nouveau maitre et il t'a lynché jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. A toi maintenant de rester sous leur radar. »

James se jure à cet instant de faire de son mieux pour épargner ceux qui croiseront son chemin car Khan bien que sans pitié, a un cœur dont il a oublié la présence. Il suffit de voir son regard confus lorsqu'il lui sourit.

- Bienvenu à la maison, Khan Noonien Singh. Tu y seras bien traité j'y veillerais. Ça va pas être facile, tu as tué beaucoup de monde, mais ils s'habitueront à ta présence, parce qu'ils verront ce que je vois au fond de tes yeux, sinon ils ne sont pas digne de l'Enterprise. »  
- Et que vois-tu ? »  
- Un enfant apeuré et esseulé à qui on a appris que deux choses : la douleur et la survie. »

Khan ne se rebelle pas à ses mots, il caresse son cou et sa nuque descendant sur son pectoral gauche. Il sent son cœur s'emballer aussi il vient embrasser sa carotide. Khan n'a pas l'habitude de la douceur et ne sait comment la gérer il essaye de s'évader du toucher, mais James le tient fermement.

- Que fais-tu ? »

La panique secoue l'homme qui semble se briser en milliers de fragments. James sourit, caressant sa chevelure maintenant folle. De belles boucles brunes éparses maculent le sol blanc de la cellule.

- N'ai plus jamais peur, Khan. »

Il se fiche que quelqu'un puisse le trouver là avec le grand brun, il se déshabille à la va-vite sous le regard étranger de son vis-à-vis.

- Je croyais… »  
- Oh crois-moi, ce n'est pas qu'une croyance… mais je me retrouve en toi Khan, alors je ne vais pas te laisser te perdre dans l'obscurité. »  
- Personne ne me refera jamais ça. »  
- Parfait, parce que je ne pensais le faire de ce sens-là. Mais je te prie de faire attention à ta force, même si je ne suis pas contre un peu de violence et un peu de douleur, j'en reste pas moins qu'un humain avec une régénération très moyenne. »

Les yeux en amande limite félins l'épient, il aime contempler ce bleu et ce vert se mélanger avec ces perles dorées, cette vision interpelle son envie. Il prend son temps pour déshabiller l'homme car bien qu'il ne le montre pas ouvertement, Khan a gardé des séquelles de cette journée. La main qui coule contre son dos est douce, aussi James sourit car Khan n'est pas qu'une montagne de dureté. Lorsqu'ils en sont enfin au plus important, James a du mal à garder focus sur ce qui se passe, il est à genoux sur le sol, plus à quatre pattes car Khan avait tellement poussé sur son corps dans sa fougue qu'il ne tint plus, ses bras usés ont lâché prise tandis que l'homme s'imposait à lui comme une force de la nature. Les mouvements sont toujours fougueux, mais il n'y a ni douleur, ni violence dans sa façon de lui faire l'amour, car à n'en pas douter Khan lui fait l'amour et c'est assez excitant de s'en rendre compte. Dans cette position, il ne peut voir le regard tourmenté de l'homme, mais il se dit que c'est mieux ainsi car il s'est assez invité dans l'intimité de cet être supérieur ou qui a toujours vécu dans cette idée.  
James est épuisé, Khan n'est pas qu'un super humain, pas qu'un super soldat et un homme capable d'anéantir une planète à lui seul, il est infatigable et James a déjà joui deux fois peut-être trois, son esprit en tout cas se perd. Son regard se voile tandis que Khan accélère frénétiquement ses mouvements.

- Nom de dieu, j'espère que tu vas jouir bientôt parce que je ne vais pas tarder à tourner de l'œil tellement c'est bon. »  
- Mal ? »  
- Non, mais je sens plus mes bras, ni mes épaules. »

Le vide qui s'en suit est un déchirement, l'humain s'écroule sur le sol sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il a peur d'avoir poussé Khan à fuir en lui disant une telle chose et s'en veut déjà d'avoir laissé sa bouche s'ouvrir.

- Désolé. »  
- Fini Khan, par pitié fini. »

Il est un enfant entre les bras d'un monstre, bien qu'il ne pense plus ça de la créature qu'il a en face de lui. Les bras longilignes attrapent son corps avec une certaine tendresse et il est soulevé de terre. Khan le porte jusqu'au lit qu'ils n'avaient pas pu atteindre à se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme ils l'avaient fait. Il est allongé sur le dos, la marée de vaguelettes brunes chatouille son visage tandis que le brun se positionne et l'investit d'un mouvement brusque qui lui fait manquer une inspiration. C'est étrange, il n'a jamais fait l'amour qu'avec une seule personne et c'est avec Bones, mais ses mains ont les mêmes mouvements et il se fiche d'ouvrir les cuisses comme l'une des filles qu'il a baissé par le passé. Ses doigts coulent dans la chevelure brune, ses pouces longent les pommettes saillantes et enfin ses indexes suivent le nez fin jusqu'à la paire de lèvres qu'il se met enfin à dévorer. Les perles d'or dans le regard vert le clouent sur place à cause de leur incongruité et il jouit encore une fois, manquant de tourner de l'œil à cause du sentiment puissant qui le traverse de part en part. Des secondes, des minutes ou une heure plus tard, le brun le suit. James a perdu la notion du temps et pense qu'il s'est endormi un moment mais ne s'en offusque pas. A la place il sourit face au visage ouvert qui lui fait face et qu'il mémorise encore de ses doigts.

- Était-ce… bon ? »  
- Tu es la première personne à m'avoir fait tourner de l'œil. J'ai bien été out pendant un moment ? »  
- Oui… j'ignorais… »  
- Tu as bien fait. Par contre aujourd'hui c'est le vulcain qui sera capitaine, impossible que je m'assoie de la journée. Mon dieu. »  
- Je t'ai fait mal ? »  
- Non, rassure-toi. »

Khan le redresse, le déposant sur ses cuisses, James inspire le parfum étranger en calant son visage sur l'épaule de sa Némésis. Ils échangent un long baiser avant que Bones ne les interrompe.

- Spock est aux commandes pour la journée, pour raisons médicales, le capitaine Kirk est congédié dans ses appartements, ordre du docteur. Je parie que Khan va vivre avec toi dès à présent, en tout cas, il vaut mieux ! Pour le moment les autres ne sont pas prêts à le voir. Hypospray ? »  
- Oh mon dieu, oui Bones, oui ! »

Dans l'Enterprise, les regards s'agrandissent lorsque le capitaine inconscient est porté entre les bras vaillants de Khan, escorté par le médecin de bord. Khan s'en fiche, il n'a d'yeux que pour une seule et unique personne, une personne assez folle pour l'accepter sur son vaisseau et lui vouer de l'affection ! Un fou qui s'est endormi entre ses bras alors qu'il aurait pu le briser en milliers d'ossements.  
Assis dans la chambre de Kirk, il l'observe dormir, McCoy tient une seringue hypodermique et Khan sait ce qu'elle contient. Il n'en veut pas à Leonard, car avant dans sa folie meurtrière il s'était imposé à eux comme un serpent.

- N'es-tu pas jaloux ? »  
- Au fond ? Si. Mais James aime tout le monde et si j'ai accepté ça, je ne l'ai pas accepté sans en connaitre les points les plus obscures. Il ne sera jamais mien, ou si, mais pas que. S'il est heureux alors qu'importe tant qu'il est là quand j'ai besoin de lui et que moi j'arrive à être heureux dans ce partage… »  
- Les émotions sont si… étrangères. »  
- C'est faut, tu connais bien la colère, la vengeance, et tu fais preuve d'une certaine envie de protection, personne ne t'a appris les autres. Khan, l'amour fait mal, j'ai moi-même perdu mes espoirs et ma vie en aimant la mauvaise personne. Mais regarde-moi. Malgré tout, me revoilà à la case départ, le cœur bien dans la ligne de mire. J'ai gâché tellement d'années à souffrir pour rien, mais je me dis que c'était pour avoir la chance de le rencontrer. James a cette aura. On le suit corps et âme. L'aimer n'est pas difficile mais se séparer de lui est improbable, ce gamin est un atome et nous pauvres électrons nous graviterons autour de lui jusqu'à la dissolution de son noyau. »  
- Est-ce mal ? »  
- Il mourra bien avant toi. »  
- Je le sais. »  
- N'oublie jamais ce jour-là, car même si tu souffres au moment de sa mort, faire chemin arrière ne sera pas envisageable. Peut-être que tu pourras rester dans le sillage de de Spock, vous nous survivrez tous les deux. »

Le docteur sourit tristement, mais c'est ainsi, ils ne sont qu'humains.

- Tu as tort. »  
- Comment ça ? »  
- Mon sang ramène les morts à la vie, il régénère, tu peux le sauver et te sauver avec mon sang. On pourrait avoir la même longévité, tous les quatre. »  
- Tu ferais ça pour nous ? »  
- Non… pour lui. »

Il avait fallu une année entière et trois hommes envoyés sur une planète hostiles après un essai infructueux de mutinerie pour que Khan soit accepté comme un membre de l'équipage de l'Enterprise, bien évidemment sans que Starfleet ni la Fédération le sachent. Le grand brun attendait toujours que le pacte qu'il avait fait avec Jim ne lui retombe dessus, mais malgré la difficulté, même après que trois de ses hommes avaient essayé de tuer Khan et qu'il se soit interposé et qu'il avait eu besoin d'une transfusion de son sang pour ne pas mourir de sa blessure, James avait continué de l'aimer. Un an plus tard ils avaient trouvé une planète légèrement hostile que Khan avait décidé de choir. L'une des faces abritait des plaines verdoyantes et les vestiges d'une civilisation qui avait été détruite par des animaux sauvages d'une violence sans retenue. Pour Khan ce n'était que des animaux domesticables comme il l'avait démontré rapidement avant que Bones ne se fasse mettre en pièce. Quelques jours plus tard James et Spock étaient partis pour la Terre et avaient subtilisé tous les hommes et femmes de Khan. Ça aurait pu leur en couter leur place, mais ils l'avaient fait pour lui et Khan en avait été touché. Lorsque son peuple descendit sur sa nouvelle planète, il dut faire un choix. S'excusant il quitta l'Enterprise pour ériger leur ville, promettant à Kirk de revenir lorsque ses gens seraient en sécurité. Ce fut au tour de James de douter de la parole du brun mais au beau milieu de son quart un vaisseau avait demandé d'accoster sur l'Enterprise. Le vaisseau de marchandise délaissa un homme avant de quitter l'espace dans un vortex. Khan se tenait devant lui, un sourire logé sur les lèvres et après ça… il ne les quitta plus.

L'Amiral Kirk soupire dans le cuir de son fauteuil, il regarde à droite et à gauche, Spock a changé, il est plus âgé et porte même quelques ridules, mais ça n'a rien ôté de sa beauté, loin de là ! McCoy a gardé le même visage qu'il y a des années, l'homme redresse la tête et lui fait un sourire en coin. Combien de temps déjà ? Il fronce les sourcils se rappelant qu'il vient de fêter ses cent-trente ans et toujours frais comme un gardon ! L'Enterprise n'est plus, mais son nouveau vaisseau en a gardé le nom.

- Cap sur New Mequa ! »  
- Bien Amiral. »

Beaucoup de choses ont changé, ses hommes ne sont plus, Nyota, Hikaru, Pavel et Scotty sont morts il y a bien longtemps. Il a un nouvel équipage, mais trois visages sont immuables et ce théoriquement pour toujours. Son docteur en chef, son second et son expert en téléportation et transfert.

- Khan ? »  
- Oui amiral ? »  
- Si en repassant on allait voir ta planète ? »  
- J'en serais ravi, cela fait si longtemps… j'espère qu'ils vont bien. »  
- Pour sûr ! »

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que l'homme les téléporte directement aux coordonnées de sa planète, grâce au savoir de Khan et à l'avancée technologique, l'espace s'était rétréci leur permettant d'aller d'un point A à un point B en dix minutes qu'importe la distance à parcourir. Le sang de Khan maintient Bones et James en l'état du jour où Khan avait fait partie intégrante de leur équipage, pour lors, le vulcain a refusé son aide, sa longévité ne le mettant pas en danger pour lors et puis McCoy n'avait jamais été certain que le sang vulcain et celui de Khan puissent se marier. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a réglé le souci depuis quelques mois et a préparé un sérum de longévité pour le gobelin de leur drôle de quatuor.

James se lève, se dirige ses trois amants lorsqu'ils sont en vue de la planète Noonien, nom que lui avait donné ses habitants. Il embrasse Bones sur la commissure des lèvres, l'homme ne sentait plus l'alcool que lorsqu'il perdait un malade malgré ses soins. Leonard sourit oublieux du personnel qui pouvait les observer il accentue le baiser, glissant sa main dans la chevelure courte. Son anneau argenté arrache quelques cheveux sur son passage, mais il n'enlèvera jamais la bague qu'a passée à son doigt le capitaine devenu aujourd'hui amiral. Il regarde l'homme se diriger ensuite vers Spock avec lequel il échange quelques mots. Le Capitaine Spock incline la tête. Le docteur se rappelle encore le combat des deux hommes pour rester ensemble lorsque Kirk était passé amiral et que Spock avait été nommé capitaine. Un amiral restait sur terre pour une carrière de paperasse comme le disait Jim ou alors s'il embarquait c'était pour surveiller un jeune capitaine inexpérimenté. Spock n'a pas besoin d'un chaperon pourtant ils sont tous les deux aux commandes du nouvel Enterprise et ils avaient menacé de quitter tous les deux Starfleet pour obtenir ce privilège.  
Starfleet avait compris que Khan était toujours vivant lorsqu'à quarante ans James s'était présenté à ses supérieurs avec son visage de jeune premier. Pourtant personne n'osa jamais rien dire.  
Le docteur aime sa vie, il observe les deux hommes partager un baiser vulcain en observant un pad holographique jusqu'à ce que Khan s'approche et jette un coup d'œil sur les clichés. Le brun aux yeux étrangers déduit quelque choses, ses conclusions semblent faire acquiescer le vulcain et lorsque les deux hommes sont en accord quel que soit le problème qui survient, ils ont un plan pour soit résoudre le problème, soit le contourner ! Après un autre échange de mots l'amiral sourit et saute sur Khan pour le ravir. Spock ricane, l'argent sur son annulaire luit sous la lumière du tableau de bord.  
Le docteur se souvient de leur mariage vulcain et le regard outré de la plus part des anciens en voyant que Spock avait choisi un humain… mâle. Double hérésie, mais son père, tout comme son lui du futur furent heureux de le voir se mêler mentalement à James T. Kirk. Il est tiré de ses pensées par un petit rire sarcastique à l'intérieur de son crâne qu'il interrompt en frappant l'épaule de Spock. Après son mariage avec James, Spock s'était mêlé à son esprit permettant aux trois hommes de ne faire qu'un. L'anneau argenté qui s'enfonce dans les boucles brunes de Khan est un memento sacré, son mariage avec Jim ayant été le plus beau moment de sa vie puisque sa fille y avait assisté. Sa cher petite fille… qui avait rejoint quelques mois plus tard Starfleet et l'Enterprise. Voir sa fille vieillir avait été un crève-cœur jusqu'à ce que Khan lui offre son sang sans qu'il ne lui ait jamais rien demandé. Elle avait suivi les traces de son père et sert sous ses ordres au centre médical. Plus tard elle avait épousé le vulcain qui avait pris le poste d'Uhura lors de sa retraite. Sa fille n'a jamais rien dit, ni lors de son mariage avec James ni lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris avec trois hommes dans le lit.  
Khan avait pris son temps son insécurité et sa confiance prirent du temps à disparaitre et à se développer. Le premier d'entre eux qu'il avait accepté de toucher fut à son grand étonnement sa propre personne, certainement parce qu'entre eux ça n'avait jamais été sexuel, Bones ne voulant pas plus que Khan céder à son rôle de dominant. Et puis bien des années après il avait accepté de toucher Spock, ou plutôt durant le feu de l'action il avait attrapé la main du vulcain et quelque chose les avaient frappé. Le docteur n'est toujours pas certain de ce que c'était, mais parfois ils se regardent et se sourient sans même se parler comme si ils avaient atteint la même symbiose que Spock avait gagné avec eux en utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques. Bien entendu, Khan et lui n'avaient pas fait ça, ou alors à l'abri des regards indiscrets… allons savoir ! Khan a encore beaucoup de réserve, ou pas, puisqu'il vient de renverser Jim sur le tableau de bord en le faisant gémir comme un beau diable. Leur équipage a vu pire, si, si, ils avaient vu définitivement pire !  
Son sourire s'agrandit quand un quatrième anneau argenté identique aux leurs glisse au doigt de Khan dont le regard tremble.

- Pas besoin de prendre mon nom, je te rassure, mais on pourrait… »  
- Je le veux. »

Bones soupire de bien être en se calant dans le bras du vulcain dont les pensées sont de plus en plus visuelle de quoi faire virer rouge le toubib qui le rabroue mentalement. Leurs hommes n'arrivent toujours pas à se faire à leur manque de communication, puis les voir vociférer les mêmes ordres plus tard.

- On descend sur ta planète ? »  
- Hum. »  
- Mesdames, messieurs, on prend quarante-huit heures de vacances, ne dérangez qu'en cas de fin du monde ou allons savoir quoi. En attendant le Lieutenant S'Sive, va prendre les commandes. Grandes oreilles, le vaisseau est vôtre durant deux jours ! »

S'sive a eu du mal à se faire aux différents surnoms dont James l'affuble, mais puisque James aime l'un des siens, certes d'une façon qu'il ne peut comprendre à cause de son entièreté vulcaine, il essaye de ne pas s'en offusquer. Bones fait un signe de tête à son gendre avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette car il aimerait bien tester ce que Spock lui a mis dans le crâne !

* * *

2014.


End file.
